Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: New villains arise as the Titans fight to protect the city. An army is created and some Titans fall in love despite the war.
1. A plot to kill

Notes: the first one was kind of short, but this will surely be longer

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots

Ch. 1: A plot to kill

Not quite so long ago, in a place not very far away…

After the conflict in Steel City, several more villains decided to join forces and, lead by the mysterious Malchior, formed a group called H.I.V.E. The vacationing Titans are now returning to stop this movement and arrest the villains once and for all.

A small ship was coming in with the Titan Raven on board. It landed and just as she walked out the ship exploded. Raven just disappeared. A few seconds later she appeared from a self-made portal in perfect condition. Cyborg and Beast Boy joined her after that.

"Good thing that was just a hologram, Raven," said Cy.

"We need to find out who's doing this now," stated Beast Boy.

Raven was about to comment when they got a call on the communicator.

"Titans," said Robin, "The chancellor wants to see us immediately."

With that, the three made their way to Chancellor Slade's office. He sat in his big chair with Robin, Starfire, and Terra standing in front of the desk as the other three came in.

"This is quite alarming that someone would try to assassinate you, Raven," said Slade.

"I think that it's Malchior," said Raven.

"Nonsense, he's a leader not a terrorist. However, whoever it may be, you must have someone guarding you at all times."

"No offense, but I can take care of myself."

"I've no doubt about that, but I must insist that your teammates keep a close eye on you."

"No problem," said Beast Boy, "I'll watch her like a hawk … or any other animal I happen to think of."

"Excellent," said Slade, "Then I can rest at ease knowing Raven is in good hands."

"Like Raven would let Beast Boy get his hands near her," Cyborg whispered to the other three Titans who snickered in response. Raven turned to glare at them.

**Later that evening**

"Beast Boy, I'm going to bed and you are not coming into my room," said Raven.

"But I have to protect you," BB replied. He then winced at how that sounded.

Raven turned to give him a look. "Good night, Beast Boy." She then entered her room.

The other three Titans were stifling laughs behind Beast Boy.

"What's so funny?" asked BB.

"The way you're gettin' so overprotective of Raven," Cy said.

"I'd be doing the same thing with any of you," BB shot back.

"Not to the same extremes," replied Robin.

"Whatever," muttered BB.

**Elsewhere in Jump City**

A woman was talking to a masked figure in the shadows. The masked one handed the woman an object that looked like a remote control.

"Are you sure this vill vork?" she asked in her Northern European accent.

The masked one nodded and disappeared. The woman then ran off towards Titans Tower.

**At the tower**

The four Titans were still outside Raven's room. The woman was right outside the tower. She then stretched herself out to reach the roof. She pulled herself up and stopped about midway so she could look inside all the windows. Then she found Raven's room. She flattened her hand underneath the windowsill and lifted it open. She then threw the remote control inside. With that done, she lowered herself down to the ground and waited to hear a scream. "That vill be music to my ears."

In Raven's room, the remote activated. It sent out four projections that became real life. One was a large robot, another was a human-fish monster, the next a green alien with a pair of guns, the final a black robot wielding a double bladed red laser sword. The four creatures advanced towards Raven.

Outside the Titans were still teasing Beast Boy when his ears twitched.

"Guys, I think she's in trouble," said a worried Beast Boy.

"In the tower? No way," stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy, however, opened the door and saw the monsters. He quickly morphed to a tiger and pounced on the black armored creature. Starfire blasted the robot who then started shooting at her. She flew around until she was in front of the fish monster and the robot fired. She zoomed out of the way and the fish-man was disintegrated.

She did the same with the alien outlaw with the guns. He was vaporized by the robot blasting everywhere. Cyborg then destroyed the robot with a powerful blast of his sonic cannon. Raven had been watching and used her powers to lift the black armored one off Beast Boy and sent him flying out the window straight into the ground.

With that, the figure faded out. Robin looked out the window and saw the woman responsible running back to the mainland. "Titans, go!"

The six Titans followed her to a club. They spread out to look for her.

"She could be anywhere, team," said Robin, "She's a shape shifter."

Terra got split up with Cyborg and they stopped for a minute. They didn't see someone approaching them from behind. They drew closer to the two Titans ready to strike.

Suddenly, a large rock hit the figure right in the head. They fell and the two Titans turned to see their attacker. It was indeed the woman they were looking for.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" asked Terra.

Robin rushed over and grabbed the woman to drag her outside. Once there he began to speak to her.

"Well, if it isn't Madame Rouge. What are you up to?" demanded Robin.

"Vell, Robin," Rouge said, "It vas merely a job."

"Who hired you?" Beast Boy questioned, "Tell us now!"

"Fine, I vanted to do tings my vay, but zey voundn't let me. It vas an assassin named…"

Just then a dart struck Madame Rouge in the neck. She gasped for breath, then fell over dead. Everyone turned quickly to see a dark figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Then Cyborg pulled the dart out from Rouge's corpse. "Poison dart," he said.

Beast Boy put an arm around Raven as she muttered, "Thanks, friends."

Now they just had to figure out who was responsible for this attempt.


	2. Splitting up and hunting down

Notes: Who will be Jango Fett? Read on

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots

Ch. 2: Splitting up and hunting down

The Titans were now back at the tower and Cyborg was analyzing the poison dart.

"This is a very rare dart from some Asian country. That person we saw on the roof brought it here illegally. We need some kind of lead to find out where this guy went," said an exasperated Cyborg.

"I brought in someone I think can help," replied Robin.

In came a man with a robe covering the lower half of his body. If you looked at him you would think he was a machine, but underneath it was organic.

This was a friend of the Titans' named Fixit. He was skilled in fact finding and would surely figure out where the assassin was heading.

"Hello, Titans," said Fixit, "I came as soon as I could. What is the problem?"

"We got this poison dart from an assassin that tried to kill me," said Raven as she handed the poison dart to Fixit. He examined the dart.

"I know this dart very well. It came from an island with no name in the Pacific Ocean. In fact I was there when you called. I'm helping with a project Jump City commenced some time ago. You should come and see for yourselves."

"That would indeed answer our questions," said Starfire.

"Yeah, but I think we should split up just in case," replied Robin, "I also called Titans East to help us out again. Now here's the plan. Raven will stay with Cyborg and Beast Boy and go to Florida to hide out."

"Vacation, eh? That's for me," said Cy.

"Starfire and I will go with Fixit to check out this project," continued Rob, "And Terra will stay here with Aqualad. The other Titans East members have to stay at their tower."

Terra kind of zoned out thinking about seeing Aqualad again.

"Hello, anyone in there?" asked Raven.

Terra shook her head and paid attention.

"Anyway, Terra," said Robin, "Before Aqualad gets here you should go inform the chancellor about our plan. Okay, let's go."

The Titans now began their separate journeys.

**Chancellor Slade's office**

"An ingenious plan Robin has concocted. And he has left you in charge of Titans Tower. You are at last being given an assignment that is important," said Slade.

"Well, yeah, so I have. It was kinda unexpected, but I'm ready for it," replied Terra.

"Of course you are. You are without a doubt one of the strongest Titans ever. Your geomancy powers rival even Raven's abilities. I know that you will become more powerful as time goes on and you learn to control your power even more so."

"Thanks, Chancellor. I'm honored that you think that. Well, I better get back to the tower. I'll be expected."

"Of course. Good luck."

**Later**

Just as Terra got back, Aqualad emerged from the ocean.

"Hi," he said. "Hi," she said back. Then they stared at each other.

"Hey, Terra!" yelled Beast Boy, "You're back. And there's Aquadude too. Now we can leave. I know you can do this, Terra. I mean even I could watch the tower."

"Except at some point you'd probably make the tower explode," commented Raven.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Raven as she rolled her eyes in response. The four of them then went to the garage to get to the ship. Robin and Starfire were going in a ship provided by Fixit while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were taking the T-Ship. They all got in their transports and took off. Terra and Aqualad waved as the team left and then went back into the tower.

**Later (rather than sooner)**

The T-Ship had just landed in sunny Florida. The three Titans had checked into a fancy hotel courtesy of Slade. They went to their room and were very impressed.

"Wow," said Cy, "This place is huge."

"This must be why it's called a suite," said Beast Boy.

Raven made no comment but instead looked through the rooms until she found one she liked. She then unpacked her things and began reading.

"Oh come on, Rae," said BB, "You can't come all the way to Florida just to read."

"Wanna bet?" she replied with a hard look.

Beast Boy gulped and ran off to find a room for himself.

**Elsewhere**

The ship with Rob, Star, and Fixit was just arriving at this mysterious island. It was quite small, but big enough for this project apparently.

When the ship touched down, the first thing they saw was an enormous factory. They went inside and Fixit showed them exactly what he was helping with.

Atop a balcony the looked down to see that a massive army of robots (think Slade's robots like in 'Masks') was being manufactured. Robin was awestruck at the sight.

"Fixit, who is this army for?" he asked.

"Why for the city of course."

"Jump City? Why would they need a robot army?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it was for the upcoming war."

Robin didn't know what to say. Then a question popped into his head.

"Where did you get the plans to build these robots?"

"Oh, well a girl who called herself Cheshire came and delivered them. She very quiet and it's quite eerie. She is also very skilled at fighting and, like the dart you found, she is quite familiar with poisons of the sort."

"It appears we have found our mystery person, Robin," said Starfire.

"Is she still around?" asked Rob.

"I believe she has stopped by to check on production. She should still be here," said Fixit.

"Let's go, Star," said Robin as Fixit led them to the garage to catch this girl before she left on her ship. Now things were getting really complicated.


	3. Finding love and assassins

Notes: things are heating up

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots

Ch. 3: Finding love and assassins

Terra didn't have much to do at the tower. She and Aqualad would check the scanners, stay away from the T-Car on Cyborg's orders, feed Starfire's pet worm Silkie, go to the gym to train as Robin 'suggested', and under no circumstances enter Raven's room. IT was quite boring, but she was glad to have company.

"Pretty dull, huh?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah," was all Terra said.

They then sat on the couch and watched TV. They were mostly channel surfing until they found a movie to watch. Aqualad pulled the old 'put your arm around the girl' bit.

Of course Terra wasn't one to complain. She rested her head on his shoulder and they just sat there enjoying each others company. Eventually, they both thought of how the others were doing on their missions.

**In Florida**

Cyborg went to the beach to flirt with any girl he happened to pass by, while Beast Boy had to stay in the hotel room with Raven to be safe. He was of course bored out of his mind with having to stay inside so what better way to pass the time than annoy Raven. He went into her room to talk to her about going out, but she wasn't there.

He looked around in kind of a panic seeing as how if anything happened to Raven not only would he be upset, but Robin would surely kill him for screwing this up. He managed to find her out on the balcony looking out at the scenery. He breathed a sigh of relief and joined her.

"I don't recall saying you could come in," said Raven.

"Well, you looked lonely so I thought I would join you."

"Now that's a lame excuse, but fine go ahead."

The two stared at the ocean and the beach for a bit, and then Beast Boy spoke up.

"Can we go to the beach now?"

"No," she stated.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the beach. All those noisy, pushy people, the hot sun giving me a burn, not to mention all that rough sand."

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, when you put it that way. Who needs the beach? We're perfectly fine right here with the air conditioning. Of course, I don't need to worry about getting sunburn. I kind of do kind of don't mind all the people. And as for the sand, well you're right. It gets everywhere plus it's very rough. Especially when it gets in your underpants. At least in the room everything is nice and soft … and smooth."

As he spoke the last part he touched Raven's hand. He then looked at Raven. She turned to him to give him another strange look, but when she saw him staring at her she just stared back. Both were entranced by each other's eyes and they inched closer. Without even knowing what they were doing they moved closer to each other until at last their lips touched. The kiss was sweet, but short as Raven suddenly pulled away.

"No! Beast Boy, I shouldn't have done that. I can't fall in love or show affection or whatever with anybody. My powers could go haywire and I won't risk anyone's safety."

As she walked back inside she could hear a soft, "I'm sorry," from Beast Boy.

Just then Cyborg came back in. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Man, all the numbers I got. So anything happen while I was gone?"

"No," Raven said quickly as she went into the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Cy asked Beast Boy.

BB just shrugged, hung his head, and went to his room.

**The island**

Fixit showed Robin and Starfire which platform the ship was on. When he did so Robin immediately took the lead and practically busted through the door.

Star followed in suite and then they suddenly stopped. There was the ship and its pilot was about to enter.

She was dressed in a short, green kimono and black boots. Her long, black hair was braided into two pony tails that reached past her mid-back. Of course the most prominent feature of hers was the mask she wore that looked like a cat with a large, toothy grin. She didn't say anything as robin and Star ran towards her.

Perhaps she knew who they were and what they were there for. Cheshire prepared herself for attack. She raised her hands from her long sleeves to reveal four poison tipped claws attached to straps on each of her fists. Robin threw a birdarang at her and she swiftly sliced it in two with her claws. She then leapt at Robin and began taking swipes at him.

Robin pulled out his staff, but she sliced it as well. She then whipped her hair around and smacked Robin in the face. She took this moment to gift him a good kick. He fell to the ground and as she was about to kick him again she was hit with a starbolt. She turned to face Starfire. She ran to get in a hit, but Star flew up and shot out a volley of starbolts.

Cheshire managed to expertly dodge all of them. Then Star sent out a bolt from her wyes at Cheshire which hit her and sent her flying. Cheshire, though you couldn't see it, was pretty mad that some girl was beating her so she sprang up and went straight for Star. Star just stood there waiting for Cheshire to come closer.

When Cheshire was right about to hit her, she quickly sent a punch to the assassin's gut and sent her flying. When she landed hard on the ground, Cheshire got back up and went for her ship. Robin was in front of her though. They began throwing punches at each other, but once Robin was out of the way Cheshire made a break for her ship.

She then took off. Robin pounded the ground.

"Now we won't be able to tell where she was going," he said

"Actually, Robin," said Star, "While you were fighting her I placed a tracer on her ship."

"Star, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today," she giggled.

He pulled her in for a kiss then they rushed back inside.

**Florida**

Beat Boy went to Raven's room again. She was meditating as he entered.

"Don't you ever knock?" she questioned.

"I thought we were past knocking in our relationship."

He sat down beside her.

"Rae, I know you think you can't love anyone, but maybe you could give it a try. I mean all you need is love. If you stopped worrying then I'm sure nothing bad would happen."

"I'm not taking any chances. It's just not possible."

"Anything's possible."

Raven then sat up.

"Look, Beast Boy, we live in a real world. Come back to it. Besides we're too different."

"So you do feel something. I don't care how different we are."

Raven didn't look at him. She just walked out of the room leaving BB to think.

**Back on the island**

"We have to call the others and let them know," said Rob as he pulled out his T-communicator. He transmitted to both the tower and Florida.

"Titans, we found the assassin on the island Fixit led us to. Her name is Cheshire and from our tracking device it seems she's headed to Italy. Also, they're manufacturing an army of robots on this island that they say is for Jump City. I don't know why that is, but we'll just have to find out. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, you had better come to Italy with us to check it out. Terra and Aqualad, you stay at the tower. Now let's go."

**Italy**

Robin and Starfire waited as the T-Ship arrived. The reunited team now snuck into the underground base they discovered, although they lost track of Cheshire.

The team managed to find someone they didn't expect however. As they made their way inside they hid in a corridor and saw a group of people coming from down the hall.

The ones they recognized immediately were Killer Moth and Dr. Light. The two managed to escape a while back and were apparently hiding out here. The others were an old man with goggles and a machine attached to him, another was a reptilian alien with wing-like fins on his body, the one leading the group was a man with long white hair wearing a black scarf that covered his mouth and a chest plate with a 'M' on it.

"Is that Goth girl dead yet, Malchior?" asked Dr. Light.

"Have patience," the white haired guy Malchior replied, "It will be taken care of. Right now we must get the other villains to sign the treaty." Malchior then turned to the old man. "Is the army progressing well, Professor Chang?"

"Indeed, these robots will be the finest army in the world," replied Chang.

The group turned around a corner and the Titans followed. The villains were now in a meeting room with other people.

Malchior sat at the front of the table with Dr. Light and Killer Moth at his right. The lizard alien sat at his left with Chang after him.

In the other seats there was also a blue-skinned man in a tuxedo and top hat in one, in another there appeared to be a puppet wearing a crown, there was also a fish-man holding a trident, a man with a goatee in gold armor, a woman in a black cape and green tights, and an elderly fellow with his brain exposed.

"Any other villain out there will rally to our cause if the rest of you join," Malchior stated as he looked at the odd assortment.

"My technology is at your disposal," said Chang.

"I'll sign the treaty," said the blue-skinned man.

"Excellent, Mumbo," said Malchior, "With the robots we are building and any that you others have, we will be unstoppable. The Titans won't stand a chance and Jump City will give in to any demands we make."


	4. Rescue Mission

Notes: next one will be chaotic

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans or Star Wars I do not (period)

Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots

Ch. 4: Rescue Mission

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower, Terra and Aqualad had indeed stayed put as Robin ordered. Terra was looking out the window when a topic came to her mind that she had to share with someone. Who better than the boy she liked?

"Aqualad, I love being a Titan," she started.

"Well, I imagine you do," he replied, "Otherwise we probably wouldn't be here."

"But there's one thing that's been bothering me. It's Raven."

"Raven?"

"I get the feeling she doesn't trust me."

"I'm sure she trusts you with her life."

"It just that she can be so overly critical. She never listens to me either. She can be so aloof, especially when it comes to my powers. In some ways I know I'm better than her."

Aqualad walked over to stand by Terra at the window and noticed several rock outside floating in the air. He put his hand on her shoulder and the rocks dropped to the ground.

"Sometimes others that have been around longer have a way of seeing more of our faults than we like. Its how one learns."

He hesitated, but continued.

"Maybe she's just a little envious."

"You mean she's jealous of me?" asked a confused Terra.

"Think about it. You and Beast Boy hang out a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, he's been like my best friend since I joined the team."

"You two have a lot in common, don't you?"

"Well, sure. I'm one of the few who laugh at his jokes."

"Raven can't really do all those things," Aqualad explained, "If she gets really upset then bad things start happening because of her powers. They're controlled by her emotions and she has to keep them in check. She can express them now, but she's pretty cautious about doing so. She doesn't want to take any risks so she's missing out on quite a bit. Like for example, love. Not family love like with the team, but real love."

Terra remained silent. She spoke up after a minute or two.

"I had no idea. They don't really talk about it much."

"Well, now you know. So just give her time and she'll come around."

Terra turned to Aqualad and gave him a hug.

"Thanks," was all she said.

**Italy**

"This has become more serious than I thought," said Robin.

"Indeed," said Starfire, "The lizard aliens as you call them are called Gordanians. They travel around capturing and selling rare creatures. They are the bad news."

"That settles it. We have to tell Chancellor Slade about this."

"You, Cyborg, and Star should go back and tell him," said Raven, "Well stay and keep an eye on these guys."

"Good idea, Raven. Star, let's go."

Star flew off with Robin and Cy in her arms back to the T-Ship. Beast Boy and Raven stayed behind. Little did they know they were being watched.

"I'll call Terra and tell her Rob's on his way back," said BB.

**Titans Tower**

"Look," said Aqualad, "A transmission is coming through."

"Hey guys," Beast Boy said, "We're in Italy spying on some villains who are teaming up to take over the world, but everything's fine. Robin's going back there to talk to Slade to tell him everything. Uh oh."

"Hands up," said a robot.

Then there was a lot of shooting in the background and the communicator went black.

"We've got to go help them," said Terra.

"But they told us to stay here," said Aqualad.

"I'm not going to let them die. Now come on let's go."

"But we don't have a ship."

"A ship would be too easily spotted. Besides we don't need a ship."

A large boulder levitated in front of them.

"Hop on," Terra said, "If I get tired you can help me swim the rest of the way."

With that, they left on their rescue mission.

**Italy**

Raven and Beast Boy were now captive. They had power inhibitors on their wrists to prevent them from escaping and were behind bars. Just then, Malchior came in to talk with them.

"What do you want?" Raven asked acidly.

"This has all been a terrible mistake. They've gone too far imprisoning the Titans."

"I thought you were the ringleader?" asked Beast Boy.

"This has nothing to do with me," Malchior replied, "I'll petition to have you set free."

"Hope it doesn't take too long," Raven said.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"We came initially to find a assassin named Cheshire. Seen her around?"

"There are no assassins here I assure you."

"Robin saw her arrive, so she is here."

"A pity we've never met before," Malchior said changing the subject, "I have heard so much about you and the other Titans."

He was talking mostly to Raven and ignoring Beast Boy.

"I could use your help since I've discovered the truth."

"What truth?" piped up Beast Boy.

"A criminal mastermind is now in control of the senate," Malchior explained.

"That's a lie," shot back Raven, "We would have figured it out."

"He is very cunning. His name is Deathstroke. Dr. Light was once in league with him, but was betrayed and came to me for help. Join me and we will defeat him."

"You're lying," said Raven, "We'll never join you, Malchior."

"Yeah, what she said," added Beast Boy.

Malchior began to walk out of the prison. He turned to say one last thing.

"It may be difficult to secure your release."

**RobStar**

Some time later, Robin and the others returned to Jump City and informed the senate of the impending danger. A meeting was in session and Robin was there to voice his opinion on the matter.

"If we don't do something then Jump City and the whole world are in danger. In order to combat this threat, I propose that you give emergency powers to Chancellor Slade."

The room was filled with applause. Slade stood and quieted the crowd.

"I reluctantly accept this decision. I love democracy and will lay down this power once this ordeal is over. My first order will be to create a grand army for Jump City."

With that, Robin left the senate and met up with Star and Cy.

"It's done then. Call all the Titans and we'll head back to Italy to get back with Beast Boy and Raven. Also call Fixit and get that army over there quickly."

**Italy**

Terra and Aqualad, after a long trip, had arrived in Italy and were now at the hidden base. (obviously it wasn't very well hidden)

They made their way inside and looked around for any signs of BB or Rae. They had no idea they were being followed.

"Maybe we should split up to look," said Terra.

"Okay, I'll go left and you go right," replied Aqualad.

They went down their respective hallways. Just then, several dozen Gordanians flew in holding spears. Terra unleashed a barrage of rocks from the sides of the walls at them.

She ran as she did so, but was stopped by even more Gordanians. The biggest one with a sort of crown on his head quickly stepped forward and slapped a power inhibitor on her wrist. "You are trapped now, Titan," he said, "The mighty Trogaar will now deliver you to your doom."

"Speaking in third person can't be good," Terra said as she was dragged away.

Meanwhile, Aqualad encountered a mass of robots and was fighting them with his fists since there was no water available.

Suddenly, Cheshire sprang out of nowhere and gave him a swift kick. She then placed a power inhibitor on him. She flashed her claws and had the robots take Aqualad away.

Now four Titans were captured.


	5. Battle in the Coliseum

Notes: The chapter I first thought of

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots

Ch. 5: Battle in the Coliseum

The four captive Titans were taken to the coliseum.

(the main reason why the hideout was in Italy)

The Gordanians were getting prepared to set up the Titans for their execution.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and said, "Don't be afraid."

She looked at him. "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little each day since that kiss we shared. I love you, Beast Boy."

He was awestruck. "You love me? You said you didn't want to risk anything. That you didn't want tot put anyone's life in danger."

"Our lives are probably about to end right now. I don't care about the risks anymore. We'll work things out together. I truly, deeply love you."

They shared another kiss. This time it was much more passionate. Terra and Aqualad just watched the romantic scene.

"I wish something like that would happen to me," Terra said.

"Hey Terra," said Aqualad, "If we survive would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

The couples were then led outside into the arena. Dozens of Gordanians were in the stands as were the villains that they saw earlier.

On top of a balcony stood Malchior with Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Trogaar, Cheshire, and Master of Games.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" asked Raven.

"We decided that instead of waiting we'd come and rescue you," replied Terra.

"Good job," Raven sarcastically shot back.

They were chained to large pillars in the middle of the arena.

"Settle down, everyone," shouted Trogaar, "Master of Games if you will."

Master of Games stepped forward.

"Welcome all to the execution of the Titans!"

Cheers roared through the coliseum.

"Our four captive Titans, which have been fitted with power inhibitors to make this more interesting, are Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, and Terra. Now let's meet the opposition."

Three gates opened up to reveal three different aliens. The first walked on two short legs with a pair of massive arms that almost touched the ground. It was grey with five glowing red eyes and a weird eye symbol on its chest.

"First we have the Locrix!" cried master of Games.

The next alien came in on four spider legs with two larger pincer arms. It was white with pink stripes on it and had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Next is the Cironeilian Chrysalis Hunter!"

The final alien came crawling in with thick arms, small legs, and a very large mouth. A Gordanian poked it with a spear to goad it forward and the creature retaliated with a high-pitched shriek that sent the Gordanian flying back.

"Finally, we have the Space Monster!"

There was more cheering and applause.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Beast Boy said as the monsters started forward.

Raven luckily had a lock pick and, with the trick she learned from Robin, managed to get lose from her chains. She then climbed up the pillar.

"Glad to see you're on top of things," said Aqualad.

The Chrysalis Hunter went straight for Beast Boy.

"Time for a snack," it said as it raised its claw to strike.

It struck the ground were Beast Boy was for a brief second. Then it tried again and instead hit the pillar as well as breaking the chain that held BB there. He ran around the pillar dodging the Hunter's claws.

The Locrix closed in on Terra and as it made a punch for her she jumped out of the way. She then ran around it to wrap the chain around it and when it pulled the chain came loose.

The Space Alien jumped at Raven and she hit it with her chains. It let out a scream which made Raven cover her ears.

"Terra, catch!" Raven shouted as she threw Terra the lock pick.

The Hunter was getting tired of chasing Beast Boy.

"Perhaps I shall eat the blue one instead," it said as it turned towards Aqualad.

Just then a Gordanian came up behind Beast Boy and tried to stab him with its spear. Beast Boy made a grab for the spear and yanked it away.

Before the Gordanian could do anything Beast Boy cried out, "Hey ugly!" to the Hunter.

The Hunter turned and saw beast Boy smack the Gordanian with the spear and then stab him. The Hunter rushed past Beast Boy and quickly ate the injured Gordanian.

Terra got her chains off and ran to Aqualad to unlock his.

Raven, whose chains were still attached to the pillar, waited until the Space Alien tried to climb up. Then she swung on the chain and gave a big kick to the Alien and it fell to the ground. Dr. Light was outraged.

"She can't do that! Shoot her or something."

Terra had freed Aqualad and whistled at the Space Alien. The Locrix was right behind her. The Space Alien let out another sonic screech and Terra and Aqualad dodged.

The screech instead hit the Locrix which quickly exploded.

"Whoa, it was a machine," Aqualad stated.

Beast Boy ran past and Terra handed him the lock pick while he threw Aqualad the spear. The Hunter was coming towards them and Aqualad hurled the spear at it. It stuck in its abdomen, but it simply pulled it out. The four Titans were now in the center of the arena.

"This is taking too long," whined Light, "Finish off the Goth, Cheshire."

"Patience, Doctor," said Malchior, "She will die."

Then the robots came in and surrounded the four Titans. BB, who had gotten his chains off, started too look really worried now.

A figure was coming in through the entrance to the balcony where the leaders stood. Suddenly, a staff was whipped in front of Cheshire's face. Malchior turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Robin."

"This party is over," Robin demanded.

All around the coliseum every other Titan emerged.

Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, and Tramm were there.

A boy with red hair in a yellow outfit with a lightning blot on it sped into the coliseum. This was Kid Flash, self proclaimed fastest boy alive.

A boy who became covered in fire was Hot Spot. A boy who emitted electricity was Killowatt.

A large, muscular girl with a mane of hair in a mask was Pantha. She had super strength.

Another girl in a short red skirt with red and black hair was Argent. She could make anything out of plasma energy.

Two brothers who were forces of nature were Thunder, who was heavier set, and Lightning, who was skinnier.

A boy in a cloak like Raven and a mask carrying a trumpet was Herald. His trumpet opened gates to other places.

A boy with a blond afro was Jericho. He could possess a person by making eye contact with them.

A girl with pink hair who turned herself into crystal was Kole and the caveman that picked her up was Gnarrk. The large creature with big muscles and horns was Wildebeest.

A girl with pink hair up in a purple outfit cart wheeled onto the scene. Jinx was her name and she could unleash blasts of energy and cause bad luck.

A boy in a samurai outfit was called Bushido. His sword could cut through anything.

A girl with her black hair in a ponytail and a red, white and blue outfit was Wonder Girl. She could fly, had super strength, and had a golden lasso.

To round it out, a boy in a green Russian suit and hat with a green visor over his eyes and a red star on his chest was Red Star. He was very strong, could fly, and unleash powerful energy.

Practically every Titan was here. Cyborg was inside hacking into the computer and undid the power inhibitors. He then came outside into the arena with the other Titans while turning his arm into a sonic cannon.

"Brave, but foolish, Robin," Malchior stated, "You're outnumbered."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see," Malchior replied as metallic steps were heard in the hallway.

Robots began firing at Robin. Then Cheshire made a swipe at him and he jumped off the balcony. Raven caught Robin with her powers and lowered him.

"Thanks," he said. Then he shouted, "Titans, go!"

Every Titan began fighting in there own way destroying many robots. Dr. Light and Killer Moth ducked to avoid the crossfire.

Cheshire jumped from the balcony into the arena. She began fighting with Robin again. There fight was interrupted by the Space Alien. It screamed at her and sent her flying.

Then as it ran at her, she shot out a flurry of poison darts which quickly killed it. She turned to face Robin and was suddenly hit with an arrow tipped with a boxing glove.

Robin looked to see Speedy wave. Cyborg ran up and unleashed a chainsaw from his left wrist. Cheshire pounced at him and he fired his sonic cannon at her.

She dodged every shot and went in for the kill. Just as her claws were about to make contact, Cy whipped his chainsaw arm around and cut her head off.

Her body collapsed to the ground. Malchior started to look worried.

"You know," Cy said, "I bet she was pretty under that mask. We could have had something, but she was just psycho."

Beast Boy was a gorilla and was beating off the robots when they suddenly backed off. He turned to see the Chrysalis Hunter right behind him. He turned into a dragonfly and zipped past its pincers. Then he flew behind it and morphed into a T-Rex. He clamped it in his jaws and bit down hard. It let out a cry as it died. Then he tossed its body across the arena.

Eventually, all the Titans were forced into the middle of the arena. The robot army of the villains had them surrounded. Malchior raised his hand and the robots stopped firing.

"Robin," he started, "You fought gallantly, but it is finished. If you surrender, your lives will be spared."

"We won't be hostages, Malchior," Robin shot back.

"Then, I'm sorry, Titans," he replied. With a wave of his hand the robots prepared to fire.


	6. War and a Wizard

Notes: almost through another story

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars (sheesh)

Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots

Ch. 6: War and a Wizard

As the robots prepared to fire, a great number of ships flew overhead. Starfire was leading the charge. The ships contained the Jump City robot army.

Both armies began firing at each other. Malchior and the other villains ran inside.

"Please create a perimeter around my friends," Star said.

The ships descended and picked up all the Titans. Then they took off firing at any ships trying to escape and the enemy robot army troops.

"If Malchior escapes then he'll get more villains to join up with him," said Robin.

The ship began swaying back and forth to dodge incoming blasts.

**Inside**

Malchior and the other villains were watching the battle take place on a holographic projection. Dr. Light was panicking.

"The Titans have amassed a huge army!" Light cried.

"This is impossible," replied Malchior, "How could they have come up with an army so quickly and we not know about it?"

"We must send all available robots into battle," said Killer Moth.

"There are too many," Malchior retorted.

"The communications have been jammed," piped up Trogaar.

**Battlefield**

The ships landed and the Titans were leading the Jump City robot army into battle. Robin went ahead to the forward command center.

"All units are advancing," said a robot to Robin.

"Good," was all Rob replied.

Explosions and gunfire were everywhere as the battle waged on.

**Villains**

"This is getting too risky," said Dr. Light

"We must get to our ships," agreed Killer Moth.

"We have no choice but to order a retreat," added Trogaar.

Light and Moth left as Malchior strode over to Trogaar.

"My master will not allow the City to get away with this treachery."

"I've ordered my warriors to hide in the catacombs, but if the Titans get a hold of our plans for the ultimate weapon then we are finished," continued Trogaar.

Malchior took the designs from Trogaar and stashed them away in his cloak.

"I will take them with me to Jump City. They will be safer there with my master."

In a few minutes, all the villains were in ships and took off to an unknown location. Malchior took a speeder to his secret hideout to prepare for his return to Jump City.

**Titans**

Enemy ships were being successfully gunned down. Just then, the Titans saw Malchior speeding away. Robin gathered the other six available Titans together.

"Star and I will stay here and lead the army while Cy, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, and Aqualad go after Malchior."

"Fine," said Raven, "But I need to get something important to the fight first."

"If it's important then hurry back."

A robot marched up.

"Sir, the enemy army is in full retreat."

"Very good, commander," said Robin.

The T-Ship flew up and Cy, BB, Aqualad, Rae, and Terra hopped in. Cy had signaled the ship to pick them up earlier. Raven separated her part of the ship and flew off to get the important something. As the ship flew on, they spotted Malchior. They fired at him, but he quickly dodged the attacks. He then pressed a button on his speeder and two robots came out of nowhere and fired on the T-Ship. The part of the ship that Aqualad was in was separated and fell to the ground.

"Aqualad!" shouted Terra, "I have to go get him."

"Terra," Robin was calling on the communicator, "You have to stay with your group."

"But we can't just leave him there."

"Terra, we need you to take on Malchior. Put aside your feelings and focus on the mission. What would Aqualad do if he were in your position?"

"He would do his duty," she said begrudgingly.

Malchior came to a stop at a small base where he immediately began loading his ship. The T-Ship hovered outside as Cy let out BB and Terra while he landed the ship.

The two Titans walked forward to engage Malchior. He looked very sure of himself.

"You'll pay for all the trouble you caused," said Terra.

"Let's take him together, Terra," said Beast Boy.

"I'll take him now," she shot back as large rocks were sent flying in towards Malchior.

He chanted a spell and the rocks exploded. He turned to face the Titans.

"You have no idea who you're up against. Meet the real me."

Then Malchior began to glow. He grew wings, claws, a tail, and was covered in black and purple scales. His eyes glowed red and he grew very large. His true form was revealed to be a fire-breathing dragon.

"Dude, that is so not fair," Beast Boy complained.

Terra resumed throwing rocks at Malchior, but he retaliated by striking her with his tail and sent her flying. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and he still wasn't as big as Malchior.

The dragon slammed into Beast Boy knocking him to the ground. He then blew fire. Beast Boy quickly shifted into a hornet and avoided any burns. He then flew up to Malchior's face and stung him right between the eyes. The dragon roared and swatted the bug which made BB return to human and land hard on the ground.

"You disappoint me, Beast Boy," Malchior taunted, "I would have thought that the one Raven had chosen to give her affections to would be much more powerful. Still there is no animal that could possibly match me."

As he was about to breathe fire again, A big rock flew into his mouth. He struggled to remove the rock and shook his head back and forth.

Terra took this opportunity pelt more rocks at him, particularly in the eyes. With a massive crunch, the rock broke between Malchior's powerful jaws.

He then swiped at Terra to send her sprawling once more. He laughed as he stomped closer to the defeated Titans.

**Elsewhere**

Aqualad was awoken by a robot soldier.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied getting up despite the aches.

"We should get back with the others, sir."

"No, get whatever troops you can and get us to that hideout."

"Yes, sir."

**Malchior**

Just as Malchior was closing in on the two Titans, a large black bird made of energy appeared before him. It was Raven and she had something in her hands. It was a book with a simple white cover.

"Hello, Malchior," she said.

"How nice to see you again, Raven."

"Recognize this? You should seeing as how you used to be trapped in this book until someone released you."

"You've done your homework, Raven."

"Yeah, and I'm stopping you now."

"Really?"

He then fired at her and she quickly put up a shield. Then he threw pieces of the building at her and she caught them in black energy to throw them back.

He knocked away the returning pieces and circled around Raven like he was eyeing prey.

"Let us see just how powerful you really are," he said.

With a roar he lashed out at her with his long neck and razor sharp teeth. She blasted him with energy as he came close. He whipped around to try and get her with his tail, but that was blocked by her shield. She blasted him some more with her energy and he seemed to be hurting. He backed against a wall to see the Titan hover over to him.

"Once I figure out the spell," Rae said, "You're going back where you belong."

"Not today though," he hissed back as he smashed a pillar with his tail and it was about to fall on the unconscious Terra and Beast Boy.

Raven focused her powers on moving the heavy object, while Malchior swiftly changed back to human and flew away in his ship.

Just then Cy, Aqualad, and a group of robot soldiers arrived outside and began firing.

However it was no use. Malchior got away.


	7. The War has only begun

Notes: First Clone Wars then Episode III

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars II: Attack of the Robots

Ch. 7: The War has only begun

As the Titans regrouped, they were unaware that Malchior was headed right back to Jump City. In an old abandoned building he landed his ship and sauntered out towards the awaiting person in front of him.

"We are successful, Master Deathstroke," Malchior said.

"Welcome back, Malchior," replied Deathstroke.

"I have good news, master. The war has begun."

"Excellent, you have done well. Everything is going according to plan."

**Titans Tower**

The five Titans were having a meeting with each other.

"Do you think Malchior was telling the truth about Deathstroke being in charge of the senate? Because that's not cool," questioned Beast Boy.

"He's a liar and a cheat," replied Raven, "You can't trust what he says."

"I think we should still keep an eye on the senate," Cyborg said.

"Good idea," said Robin, "Anyway if it weren't for those army robots we wouldn't have won the battle."

"Agreed," said Starfire, "But the war has only begun."

**Later**

Chancellor Slade stood atop the senate building overlooking the mighty army of Jump City. The massive robot army piled into ships that took off in every direction.

Meanwhile, all the Titans were saying there goodbyes if they had to head off to another location. The couples especially had to say goodbye for quite some time.

Robin and Starfire, Speedy and Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Jinx, Bumblebee and Herald, Red Star and Pantha, Cyborg and any girl he happened to meet, Beast Boy and Raven, and especially Terra and Aqualad.

The last couple kissed at last as they went their separate ways to fight the war. It seemed from the looks of things like that first date would have to wait.


End file.
